1. Field of the Present Invention
This invention relates to a pressure gauge, more particularly to a pressure gauge having structural improvement suitable for measuring pressure in acidic liquid, alkaline liquid and low pressure gas.
2. Description of Prior Act
A gas pressure gauge 90 shown in FIG. 1 is a conventional mechanical type Bourdon Tube pressure gauge. Since the gas pressure gauge 90 has mechanical type structure, it is not suitable for being brought into contact with acidic or alkaline liquid, and is therefore only suitable for measuring pressure in gas, but not suitable for measuring pressure in acidic liquid or alkaline liquid.
And, another conventional electronic type pressure gauge is still not suitable for handling the acidic liquid or alkaline liquid due to structural design of its parts that give rise to the same drawback of being restricted to measure pressure gas and not suitable for measuring pressure in acidic liquid or alkaline liquid. Besides, the conventional electronic type pressure gauge is not suitable for measuring gas pressure in lower pressure level.